


Foreign Language

by JKbetti



Category: Jurassic Park - All Media Types, Jurassic Park III (2001)
Genre: spinosaurus - Freeform, this is a work in progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 21:23:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13326645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JKbetti/pseuds/JKbetti
Summary: I have had this idea for a while now I just needed to surface the concepts and design issues. I want to thank GeekGroup: Your Dinosaurs Are Wrong for re-inviting me to the science of Paleontology!





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I have had this idea for a while now I just needed to surface the concepts and design issues. I want to thank GeekGroup: Your Dinosaurs Are Wrong for re-inviting me to the science of Paleontology!

When I grow up I wanna be an engineer just like you dad!

When I grow up I wanna be a scientist just like you.

When I grow up I want to be a paleontologist.

I wish I were an engineer.

I am glad I chose to be with you.

You mean the world to me.

I will never leave you.

You are safe.

No! 

I will not leave him! 

He needs me!

Stop!

Alyce!

I want to go home.

I miss him.

It is not funny.

Alyce?

Alyce!

Alyce?!

Oh no…

I’m here it’s all right I’m right here.


	2. Chapter 1

When I first arrived here I was a bit unsure as to what I had gotten myself into. I have heard that Isla Sorna was a bit different than the main land of North Dakota; full of lush forests and creatures I have always dreamed and imagined about.  
Dinosaurs have always fascinated me for some reason. My father had put their existence to my brain and vivid imagination. As a Paleo-engineer, my job now was to make sure the park runs smoothly and that the creatures are comfortable.  
I had only heard rumors that InGen, the company my father worked for, had recreated the giants from the past. Bringing them to the present and allowing them to roam in the fields that we provided them. I couldn’t fathom this thought that I had actually got this chance with this job, let alone be able to receive this opportunity to even see the glorious so-called monsters.  
Growing up in a science-oriented household, it had always been something I strived for. I hadn’t known my mother, from what I have been told my father she was an archaeologist, doing things similar to what my dad does and now what I do: dig things up for science!  
I smiled a bit as the memories of digging up my first fossil with my dad when it was bring your daughter to work day. He, of course, had to bend so many rules to allow me to come on the site. Assuring that I would be at his side at all times and I would only be able to look at the huge, at the time, fossilized spinal vertebra of the raptors of the Badlands.  
“Dr. Tessier, we are beginning our descent, I would advise putting your seatbelt on if you haven’t already done so” the pilot called out to me via head and microphones.  
“Already ahead of you,” now the nerves were beginning to arise.  
This always happened to me whenever I arrived in a place, even if I had been there so many times prior. I don’t know why it happened, it just did.  
Rather annoying, however right now I cannot do anything to prevent it besides sitting on my hands, and even then.  
As the chopper found the air base in which to land, I closed my eyes and focused on breathing. This was going to be so much fun, dangerous yes, but what is the fun without having a fear factor?  
“Dr. Tessier, looks like we don’t have a welcome party. Should I call the tower?”  
Breathe.  
“No, I know where I am going, I don’t really need an introduction to this land” these were all true statements. Yet, having at least one person to welcome me to the Dino Home Land of Isla Sorna would have been a sweet touch.  
“Alright, if you’re sure,” I could easily hear the unease in my headset, “I’m going to touch and go as soon as we land so have your things ready Doctor.”  
Typical.  
“I’m fine with that the smoother the better,” reassuring the pilot and audibly informing myself this as well.  
The landing wasn’t as bad as my mind had warned me about, that was a wonderful omen. What I was thrown off by was when ‘touch and go’ meant literally touch and go. Open door, hope I land on my feet, and off it when.  
I breathed in the first breath I’d taken in over two minutes. The air was moist, but felt heavier than what I was expecting. Not that that was a bad thing, just a side note.  
I could see the blurry silhouettes of Pterosaurs above the waters to the East of me.  
Cursing myself for not pulling out my camera before I landed.  
I’ll have plenty of time to sightsee once I find my home for the time being.  
“Wherever home is” muttering to myself as I lift my bags and head to the said coordinates that were given to me shortly before adventuring out to I.S.  
As a Paleo-engineer, my job is to work via computers, do the thinking, and render imaging of whatever I happened to be told to reconstruct. I enjoy doing this, and it pays well for how much I used to get paid as a technology support and professor for the school I taught at for three years.  
My mind began to wander as I snaked my way through the low brush and enormous tree trunks that littered every which way.  
What dinosaur would I first encounter here? When would be an appropriate time to set up a radio tower to contact my friends and family back home? What if I get lost? What would I do in a scenario of life and death? Why am I evening thinking this?  
My compass read that there should be a building of some sorts up a head on my left. My bags were getting heavy so when I finally approached the site in which I would call my home, I nearly bolted towards the door.  
It was looked small and comfy, how I liked my homes honestly. There appeared to be a radio tower to the North of the building, someone had set up a camp for my studies and me. I mentally thanked whoever it was.  
As I hunched over to drop my bags I began to genuinely thank everyone who set this up for me. If the security systems hopefully work as well as the exterior locks did I was in for cozy time in this Dinosaur Paradise.  
My nerves shot up when I heard a click as the door unlocked. Pushing the door open with my foot since my hands, back, and shoulders were occupied with the equipment, personal items, and life support necessities of your standard human being.  
In the corner there was a staircase that led to what I could assume was going to become my observatory/workspace, and downstairs which would be where my living spaces would be.  
Instantly deciding this was crucial since I most certainly did not want to spend a lot of precious energy lifting and shoving things to and from different levels of my new humble abode.  
“Alright, let’s begin” stating to the air. 

Unpacking is something that I do actually enjoy doing, not only in my line of work, but in my human life as well. Memories can flood back to you when you are placing whatever you are handling in its designated location.  
Sometimes you forget that you even have an object and are excited to rediscover it, even if it is as simple as the crayon drawing of the mighty Spinosaurus: queen of the waters and lands that I drew when I first discovered this magnificent being decades ago.  
Smiling proudly, I placed it on wall above my computer desk. I had heard small rumors that a Spinosaurus had been recreated on this island, which is why I requested my lab to be near a water system of some sorts.  
A part of me, deep down, told me to wake up and seriously rethink this request before sending off the email to InGen. I whisked the thought away before my pessimistic mind could list all the cons to living near a body of water. There were a few of serious nature, and I had already wrestled with those long before I even arrived to the helipad for the ride down to Isla Sorna.  
Whether I had any inkling of how late it was when I finally placed the last of the contents of my duffle bags was a mystery to me. There was a digital clock on above the doorway between the stairs and my workspace, Military time of course: 21:45.  
I should have logged the time of my arrival, but silly me was both to excited and anxious to think logically. Cursing quietly I looked out of the view deck as I noticed tiny critters beginning to accumulate around the exit port of my home. Nocturnal Critters usually did not only persist of Carnivores, but of herbivores whom snuck out when the significantly bigger, more dangerous predators where asleep.  
Protoceratopsidae, the sheep-sized beings that grazed the lands of the Cretaceous period. The same era in which my crayon drawing took place.


End file.
